


Through the woods

by PandaLostInTheStars



Series: Wanderleth Alternate Universe [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Loneliness, No Angst, no beta whatsoever, other students mentionned, this is sort of hearwarming, wanderleth, wanderleth!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 18:46:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21360952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaLostInTheStars/pseuds/PandaLostInTheStars
Summary: Byleth is sill wandering, trying to find a way back to his students.One cold night, he remembers happier times...
Series: Wanderleth Alternate Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539523
Kudos: 12





	Through the woods

**Author's Note:**

> And here I am back with the Wanderleth AU of @ariv because it ressurected my writer soul along with @originblade art which inspired this, again. Listening to the traveler’s song by Aviators while writing this and I think it really first wanderer!byleth.
> 
> Again, no beta and english is my second language, please correct me if you see big mistakes.

Peace was a new concept to him. Most of his life, even his time in the monastery, had been rythmed by regular battles and attacks against bandits or other foes.

Without any directions, orders or enemies to combat, Byleth had felt….lost, at the beginning.

But now? Walking through these foggy woods at dawn, just as the sun’s morning rays pierced through the dense foliage above? Byleth realized how much he loved it. Loved being away from combat, from battles. Even in the monastery, his favorite days had been those where he taught or simply roamed the monastery. The happiest were the days spent fishing away at the pond, without a care in the world.

He had never cared much for fighting. He never liked it.

A gust of cold wind blew through the threes and Byleth winced, closing his eyes and clutching the borders of his coat tighter against himself. Winter was coming, he would need to switch to warmer clothing pretty soon…he kept walking, crossing magnificent sceneries and beautiful wildlife that wasn’t afraid of a lone traveler. Never in his wildest dreams could he have imagined the world could be so calm but full of life at the same time. So big and full and yet so lonely.

When dusk started to set, painting the sky colors of a warm fire, he came across a small clearing and decided to set up camp for the night.

Then, in the small light of the campfire, he laid on the grass and looked up at the galaxies above his head.

This was almost nostalgic, after all the times himself and the class had to camp outside to fulfill Rhea’s missions.

He could almost hear the ghost of the ruckus his students would make, causing every wild animal around to run away in fear. His chest tightened a little at the thought. He hoped they were alright, all of them. These stars would be even more beautiful, he thought, if he could have all his students next to him to see them too.

“One day I’ll bring you all there….I promise…” he mumbled, barely a whisper of breath as his eyelids started to drop from exhaustion.

And maybe it was his imagination, but as he sank into the dark arms of a dreamless sleep, he could almost hear the voice of a young girl singing a lullaby, as if to wish him goodnight.

After, a ghostly voice, a whisper in his soul, that he would forget once he awoke…

_Sleep my friend; I’ll awaken you should danger arise. We are one now, and I guess I can stay awake while you rest. We’ll return to these students of yours, do not worry._


End file.
